


The Fell-Crowley Family

by Quilly



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Inspired by Addams Family, Kedreeva's Wiggleverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly/pseuds/Quilly
Summary: "Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc" -- we gladly feast on those who would subdue us.  Not just pretty words.(A Wiggleverse Halloween offering)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Wiggleverse





	The Fell-Crowley Family

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, Wiggleverse!
> 
> This was going to have an accompanying ficlet (and it may yet, I rule nothing out), but Circumstances prevented it going up today, unfortunately. But you can still have the art, anyway. Please enjoy the Addams-ized snabies this year!
> 
> (Featuring Aziraphale as Gomez, Crowley as Morticia, Angelica as Wednesday, Junior as Pugsley, Datura as Lurch, Clem as Thing, and Rosa as some hand-wavey combination of Uncle Fester and Grandmama because I am cheap. Sorry about that.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr at Quillyfied and on Instagram at Quillydoodle, which has slightly more snaby content I haven't posted over here and will have an alternate color palette for Rosa in this particular piece!


End file.
